


Monsters

by OtherCrow (DaintyCrow)



Category: Doctor Who, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/OtherCrow
Summary: Einmal trifft er Loki, als er noch klein ist, und einmal Jahre später …„Willkommen in Asgard!“





	1. Alone Protects Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/233729) by sherlocked-inside-the-tardis. 



> Ich werde die Übersetzung in zwei Teile aufteilen, da das Originalwerk ebenfalls in zwei Teilen verfasst wurde.  
> Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und wünsche viel Spaß!
> 
> ACHTUNG: NICHTS gehört mir! Ich habe es mir lediglich erlaubt, zu dieser Story eine Übersetzung zu veröffentlichen, weil ich den OS auch den nur-Deutsch-sprechenden zugänglich machen wollte.

„Willkommen in Asgard!“  
Donna starrte ihn mit einem Hauch von Widerwille an. „Was-gard? Ehrlich, wenn du dich wieder über mich lustig machst-“  
„Nein! Nein, nein, nein! Das ist wirklich der Name! Du weißt schon … Nordische Mythologie? Odin? Balder? Thor?“  
Donna erstarrte, aber er sah wie es Klick machte, als sie nickte. „Also … was. Sogar Plätze aus der Mythologie sind echt?“  
„Du bist schon eine Weile mit mir unterwegs. Inzwischen solltest du wissen, dass beinahe alles echt ist.“  
Donna verdrehte die Augen. „Nun, mach weiter!“  
„Technisch gesehen, ist das hier nicht wirklich die Nordische Mythologie. Sie sind von einem anderen Planeten. Aliens.“  
„Also, wie-“  
Aber in diesem Moment hob der Doktor einen Finger zu seinen Lippen, brachte sie lautlos zum Schweigen. Donna wurde empört (sie _hasste_ es, wenn der Doktor sie zum Schweigen brachte), aber drehte sich einfach auf dem Absatz zu den Büschen hinter sich herum.  
Etwas war _dort_.  
Der Doktor bewegte sich lautlos vorwärts, ließ seine Hand in seine Tasche gleiten, und zog den Schallschraubenzieher hervor, nur für den Fall, als ein kleiner Junge aus den Büschen fiel und zu den Füßen des Doktors landete. Augenblicklich bückte der Doktor sich, und half ihm auf die Füße, bevor er ihm den Staub von der Kleidung klopfte.  
„Wer seid Ihr?“, fragte der Junge, sah zwischen dem Doktor und Donna hin und her. Dennoch sah er nicht verängstigt aus. Einfach nur neugierig.  
„Ich bin der Doktor!“, antwortete der Doktor, und steckte den Schallschraubenzieher wieder in seine Tasche.  
„Ein Doktor?“, fragte das Kind, bevor es über seine Schulter sah, und Donna anstarrte. „Ist der Feuerkopf da auch ein Doktor?“  
Donna starrte den Jungen an. „He! Mein Name ist _Donna_ und ich werde dich wissen lassen-“  
„Weiter im Text“, sagte der Doktor hastig. „Wer bist du?“  
„Ich bin Loki“, gab der Junge zurück. „Und wenn Ihr ein Doktor seid, denkt Ihr, Ihr könnt mir helfen?“  
„Dir helfen? Bei was?“  
Der Junge trat ununterbrochen von einem Fuß auf den anderen, als sei er nicht sicher, was er sagen sollte. „Ich bin … anders. Ich möchte geheilt werden, falls Ihr das könnt.“  
Der Doktor erstarrte, kniete sich hin, sodass er die gleiche Größe hatte, wie das Kind. „Dich heilen?“  
Er nickte. „Ja. Ich bin … anders.“  
Donna trat nach vorne und kniete sich neben dem Doktor ebenfalls hin. „Es ist nichts falsch daran, anders zu sein.“  
„Es ist vieles falsch daran, wenn Ihr ein Prinz seid“, sagte er. „Mein Brudr ist auch ein Prinz, aber er ist viel besser darin, als ich es bin. Manchmal … manchmal denke ich, Vater liebt ihn mehr, als er mich liebt.“  
„Und was bringt dich dazu, so etwas zu sagen?“, fragte Donna und zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Ich … es ist die Art, wie er ihn ansieht. Ich könnte niemals so stark und wichtig sein, wie Thor es ist. Vater sag, wir werden beide Könige werden und ich glaube ihm, aber es ist … anstrengend. Es ist einsam.“  
Donnas Gesichtsausdruck wurde sanfter. „Ich kenne das Gefühl“, sagte sie. „Als seist du nicht gut genug. Nicht wichtig. Aber-“ Sie sah für einen Moment zu dem Doktor, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksam wieder Loki schenkte. „-es ist nichts falsch daran, anders zu sein. Es heißt nicht, dass du keinen großartigen König abgeben wirst, oder dass etwas mit dir nicht stimmt. Verstehst du das?“  
Der Doktor grinste. „Ich hätte es selbst nicht besser sagen können.“  
Loki legte leicht den Kopf schief. Niemand hatte es je zuvor so formuliert. „Aber mein Bruder-“  
„-ist nicht du“, beendete Dona den Satz. „Und das ist absolut in Ordnung.“  
„Genau genommen-“, fügte der Doktor hinzu und grinste. „-ist es fantastisch. Könntest du dir vorstellen, dass jeder hier wie dein Bruder wäre?“  
„Das wäre ziemlich komisch, richtig?“ Loki kicherte, bevor er hinauf in den Himmel sah und aufsprang. „Ich muss jetzt gehen!“, sagte er und rannte den Pfad zu einem enormen Schloss hinunter. Er stoppte und drehte sich für einen kurzen Augenblick um. „Ich danke Euch!“  
Donna starte auf den Punkt, wo der Junge bis eben noch gestanden hatte. „Also _das_ war Loki?“  
„Der Gott des Unfugs selbst“, nickte der Doktor. „Ein liebenswürdiger kleiner Knirps, nicht wahr?“  
„Er hat mich einen Feuerkopf.“  
„Nun … du bist gewissermaßen-“  
„Wenn du diesen Satz beendest, Weltraummann, werde ich dich fertigmachen.“

~

„Es ist lange her, Doktor.“  
Der Doktor sah auf, überrascht, einen schwarzhaarigen Mann in einem steif aussehenden Kostüm zu sehen, der auf ihn zulief, ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.  
_Loki_.  
„Ja …“, sagte er, die Erscheinung des anderen in sich aufnehmend. Er war sehr anders als der Junge, den er mit Donna in Asgard getroffen hatte. „Du hast dich verändert.“  
Loki stieß einen kurzen Lacher aus. „Ihr nicht, wie es aussieht.“ Er ließ seine dünnen Finger über die Tischkante gleiten. „Ich nehme an, Donna reist nicht länger mit Euch?“  
Der Doktor hielt für einen Moment inne, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein.“  
„Das ist eine Schande. Ich mochte ihr Haar“, murmelte Loki, sein Grinsen breiter werdend, als er sich dem Doktor gegenüber niederließ. „Die mit dem Feuerkopf.“  
Schließlich lächelte der Doktor. „Sie war sehr hitzköpfig, nicht wahr?“  
„Sie war interessant. Was ist mit ihr passiert?“  
Der Doktor konnte fühlen, wie sein Lächeln leicht abschwächte. Er wollte nicht darüber reden, was passiert war. Die Wunde war noch immer frisch.  
„Sie … sie ist gegangen.“  
„Habt Ihr sie verärgert?“  
_Ich dachte, es würde für immer sein._ Er konnte noch immer ihr Gesicht sehen, die absolute Zerrissenheit hinter ihren Augen. Er konnte sich daran erinnern, wie er sie gehalten hatte, als ihre Erinnerungen verronnen waren, eine nach der anderen, bis sie nichts mehr über ihre gemeinsamen Abenteuer wusste. Nichts über die TARDIS. Nichts über ihn.  
„Etwas in der Art, ja“, sagte der Doktor. „Ich nehme an, man könnte sagen, ich habe sie im Stich gelassen.“  
„Habt Ihr Euch einen neuen Gefährten auserwählt?“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte genug Gefährten gehabt. Am Ende hatten sie ihn alle verlassen. Am Ende blieb er immer mit gebrochenem Herzen zurück. Er nahm an … dass es alleine besser war. Alleine beschützte ihn.  
Vielleicht war es so am besten.


	2. Monsters

„Gut.“ Loki nickte, ließ seine Augen auf den Doktor fixiert. „Alleine ist es immer besser. Anderen kann man nicht vertrauen.“  
Der Doktor traf den ruhigen, kalten Blick des Gottes vor sich. Es war wahr, dass dieser sich geändert hatte. Das Unschuldige, das sich einst hinter diesen Augen versteckt hatte, war nun verschwunden und ersetzt worden von etwas sehr viel mehr teuflischen. Obwohl er lächelte, verblieb eine absolut frostige Eiseskälte in seinen Augen.  
„Das würde ich nicht sagen.“  
„Würdet Ihr nicht?“, fragte Loki ruhig, seine Stirn leicht gerunzelt.  
„Warum tust du das, Loki?“  
„Tue ich was? Diese erbärmlichen Menschen vor sich selbst retten? Ich tue es einfach aus Herzensgüte, Doktor. Nichts mehr.“  
Der Doktor schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, etwas anderes geht hier vor. Als ich dich das letzte mal gesehen habe, warst du-“  
„-ein Junge“, fauchte Loki, das Lächeln verschwand schnell. „Nicht als ein dummer, blinder, idiotischer Junge, dem man vorgegaukelt hat, dass er den Thron verdient hätte.“  
„Das ist nicht wahr, und das weißt du. Was hat dich so wütend gemacht? So … hasserfüllt?“  
Nun war Lokis Lächeln vollständig verschwunden. Er krempelte einen seiner Ärmel nach oben, und entblößte so seinen grotesken blauen Arm. Der Doktor erstarrte, und lehnte nach vorne, um besser sehen zu können.  
„Ich bin nicht meines Vaters Sohn, Doktor. Ich war es nie. Seht Ihr das?“ Er schüttelte seinen Arm vor dem Doktor hin und her, seine Stimme wurde lauter und lauter. „Das ist es, was ich bin, Doktor. Ich war niemals ein Ase. Ich war niemals einer von ihnen. Wie könnte ich? Der einzige Grund, aus dem mein Vater sich bei sich behielt, war wegen seiner _politischen Absichten_!“  
„Oh, Loki“, sagte der Doktor sanft, streckte seine Hand nach dem blauen Arm aus. Schnell zog Loki ihn weg.  
„Wage es nicht, mich zu bemitleiden, Doktor“, meinte er warnend, seine Augen für einen kurzen Moment rot aufleuchtend. „Ich habe genutzt wer ich bin … was ich bin … um voranzukommen. Ist das nicht, was Ihr mich gelehrt habt? Unterschiede sind nichts schlechtes.“  
„Nein, sind sie nicht, aber-“  
„Ich werde _beweisen_ , dass ich es verdient habe, König zu sein!“, schrie Loki, seine Stimme im Raum widerhallend.  
„Also das ist es, worum es hier geht? Du möchtest beweisen, dass du ein _König_ sein kannst?“  
Loki stürzte sich auf ihn, sodass sein Gesicht nur noch Zentimeter von dem des Doktors entfernt war. „Wisst Ihr, was mein _Vater_ -“ Er spuckte das Wort aus, als sei es etwas abscheuliches. „-mir angetan hat, Doktor? Wusstet Ihr, dass er mich mein ganzes Leben lang angelogen hat? Wusstet Ihr, dass er mich von den Kreaturen geraubt hat,die zu töten er mir beibrachte? Er erzog mich dazu, mich gegen meine eigenen Leute zu richten, hielt mir die ganze Zeit den Thron vor Augen, mit dem Versprechen, dass er eines Tages mein sein würde, wenn ich älter wäre. Er sagte, dass wir beide, mein Bruder und ich, Könige sein würden. Und als ich vom Bifrost herunterhing, hat er es mir auch noch ins Gesicht gesagt. ‚Nein, Loki‘, sagte er. _Immer, immer **nein**_. Es ist kein Wunder, dass ich zu einem _Monster_ wurde.“  
„Du bist kein-“  
Doch Loki stolperte rückwärts, seine Augen, nun ein tiefes Rot, geweitet in zügelloser Wut, erschienen noch strahlender, im Kontrast zu seinem blauen Gesicht. „SEHT MICH AN! IST DAS NICHT DAS AUSSEHEN EINES MONSTERS?!“  
Der Doktor erhob sich schnell und umrundete den Tisch, aber Loki trat erneut zurück.  
„KOMMT MIR NICHT ZU NAHE!“  
Doch, wie immer, hörte der Doktor nicht. „Wir sind alle Monster, Loki“, sagte er laut. „Jeder einzelne von uns. Jeder Mensch, jede Kreatur, sogar ich. Ich bin auch ein Monster. Ich habe getötet und ich habe zerstört und alles was ich tue ist, davonlaufen! Aber _du_ , du bist weit entfernt von einem Monster. Als ich dich traf, warst du so ein cleverer Jung. Du bist es _noch immer_.“  
„Es war nicht genug“, flüsterte Loki.  
Plötzlich überbrückte der Doktor die Lücke zwischen ihnen, und zog den gebrochenen Gott in seine Arme, die höllische Kälte ignorierend, die in seine Knochen fuhr, als er ihn berührte.  
„Wir alle tragen Monster in uns, ja, aber das heißt nicht, dass wir dazu bestimmt sind, zu ihnen zu werden.“


End file.
